Frio & Tom
by Tyna Paradis
Summary: Essa estória se passa minutos antes de Harry Potter adentrar a Câmara Secreta e salvar Ginny. Ginny obterá revelações e talvez nada seja como ela pensou. Talvez o Tom que ela pensava conhecer nunca existiu.


**O ar é gelado, eu posso sentir.** Estou sobre uma poça de água, e ela está penetrando minhas roupas e molhando meu corpo, posso sentir isso também. Tento me mover, mas não consigo, estou me sentindo fraca e essa sensação me consome.

Estou tremendo, eu sei, mas Tom está parado a alguns metros de mim, de costas com a varinha em punho e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele parece pensar em alguma coisa. Talvez ele não queira me ver assim, mas não o culpo. Não sou mais a menina linda com cabelos vermelhos da qual ele sente orgulho. Não sou digna do seu olhar. Eu não o culpo.

— Tom – chamo seu nome. Ele não diz nada, apenas se vira lentamente para me encarar. Seu olhar é uma incógnita. — Porque estou aqui, deitada no chão e com frio? – pergunto tentando fazer minha voz não falhar.

Tom caminha em minha direção vagarosamente, e na medida em que ele se aproxima me sinto pequena.

— Está com frio, Ginny? – ele pergunta de maneira solene.

— Sim.

— Não se preocupe, isso acabará logo – ele diz silenciosamente. —, mas precisamos fazer uma coisa antes.

— Que coisa, Tom? – pergunto.

Tom sorri, mas é um sorriso seco, sem mostrar os dentes. Ele se ajoelha ao meu lado e toca meu rosto e depois meu cabelo. Seu toque é tão frio quanto a água que encharca minhas roupas. Talvez ele esteja sentindo frio também.

— Você confia em mim, não confia, Ginny? – ele pergunta.

Ergo minha mão em direção a seu rosto, mas estou tão fraca que mal consigo toca-lo. Meus dedos roçam na pele fria de sua bochecha, e eu sou consumida pelo êxtase do contato. Perco a capacidade de respirar por um momento sentindo a ar deixar meus pulmões.

— Eu confio em você, Tom – pronuncio as palavras com dificuldade.

Tom desvia os olhos para longe e novamente ele parece imerso em pensamentos, ou talvez não queira me olhar como antes. E novamente não posso culpa-lo, estou feia e fraca e Tom continua lindo.

— E tão bom poder vê-lo e toca-lo. Você é tão bonito! – minha voz falha e lágrimas ardem em meus olhos, me causando dor.

Sinto meus olhos úmidos e me dou conta de que estou chorando. Soluço e Tom se volta para mim, tão lentamente que sinto seu olhar me cortar em pedaços.

— Você não devia chorar – ele murmura seco.

— Porque eu tenho fogo nos olhos, não é, Tom? – digo. — E as lágrimas podem... Apaga-lo. Eu me lembro da vez em que você me disse isso quando eu te contei sobre o sangue, a cobra e os lugares escuros. Você disse que nada daquilo era real.

— Isso mesmo, Ginny, eram apenas pesadelos – Tom sorri de novo, o mesmo sorriso seco. E eu só desejo que ele sorria de verdade, porque mesmo que eu não conheça esse seu sorriso, sei que ele fica mais lindo quando o faz.

— Mas os pesadelos pareciam tão reais, como... Agora – digo hesitante.

— Ora, parece real porque você está em um pesadelo – Tom parece aborrecido, seu olhar se torna duro.

— E porque você está em meu sonho, Tom? Você nunca esteve em meus sonhos antes.

— Porque eu desejei ver você, Ginny – ele me prende com seu olhar. — Você não queria me ver também?

— Claro que sim, Tom – digo rápido, as palavras saem atropeladas. — Mas...

— Mas...?

Sinto um nó se formando em minha garganta.

— Mas eu queria abraça-lo uma vez.

— E você irá minha querida. Confie em mim – Tom percorre os dedos por meu pescoço, seu toque é cuidadoso, quase mecânico. — Mas como eu disse: Você precisa fazer uma coisa para mim primeiro. Posso confiar em você, Ginny? – Tom me sussurra brincando com meu cabelo. — Você irá fazer tudo o que eu mandar?

Eu meneio minha cabeça positivamente enquanto meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso.

— Eu irei fazer tudo o que você mandar, Tom.

— Quero que feche seus olhos – ele diz se curvando para beijar minha testa. — E então quando você os abrir, não estará mais em um lugar frio. Estará com seus amigos.

— Verei Harry Potter novamente? – pergunto me sentindo animada.

— É isso o que quer, não é? Mas para isso acontecer, você tem que fechar os olhos.

Ele toca meus lábios com o polegar e sussurra:

— Feche-os, Ginny.

Obedeço, e sem nenhum aviso, Tom encosta seus lábios nos meus e eu os abro tão vagarosamente quanto minhas forças permitem, sentindo toda sua doçura. E eu estou estranhamente mais fraca, como se o beijo estivessem roubando o resquício de minha vitalidade.

Tom se afasta por um momento me encarando com olhos azuis, e pela primeira vez vejo algo brilhante e escuro em suas órbitas. Tento dizer alguma coisa, perguntar o que há de errado comigo, mas as palavras ficam presas em minha garganta e eu as engulo.

Ergo minha mão para tocar seus lábios, para senti-lo mais uma vez. Eu preciso disso, porque sei que estou... Morrendo. Não sei como, eu simplesmente sei.

Tom segura meus olhos com os seus um pouco mais, tragando-me com sua escuridão fascinante. Sinto que estou me desfazendo aos poucos, me perdendo em Tom. Então algo grita alto em desespero em meu subconsciente _"Você está desaparecendo, você está morrendo, Ginny!"_.

Mas eu não me importo, a morte é tão linda vista daqui!


End file.
